Central Park New York
Central Park, New York is a Wiggles song from Top of the Tots. Song Credits Top of the Tots * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Keyboards: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Engineered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Live Hot Potatoes! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Song Lyrics Manzillas: Central Park, New York. Through the park we'll walk. Anthony: This is beautiful. Manzillas: To the squirrels we'll talk. Anthony: G'day, squirrels. Manzillas: New York, the park, we'll walk. New York, the park, we'll talk. Anthony: Tell us about it, Greg. Greg: Lots of ways to see the sights. Manzillas: We'll take a horse and carriage ride. Greg: Oh, it will take a long, long time. Manzillas: To get to the other side. Anthony: This park is big! Manzillas: Central Park, New York. Anthony: We love it! Manzillas: Through the park we'll walk. Anthony: Walk, walk, walk. Manzillas: To the squirrels we'll talk. Anthony: G'day, squirrels. Manzillas: New York, the park, we'll walk. New York, the park, we'll talk. Anthony: Tell us about it, Greg. Greg: Lots of ways to move around Manzillas: Roller-skate or run. Anthony: Whee! Greg: And you can take your friend with you Manzillas: Because walking a dog is fun. Central Park, New York. Anthony: We love it! Manzillas: Through the park we'll walk. To the squirrels we'll talk. Anthony: G'day, squirrels. Manzillas: New York, the park, we'll walk. New York, the park, we'll talk. New York, the park, we'll walk. New York, the park. Anthony: G'day, squirrels. Trivia * Greg Truman appears in this song. * The song is played on the game The Great Big Red Car Maze. Gallery CentralPark,NewYork-Macy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade CentralPark,NewYork-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Good Morning Australia Category:Wiggles songs Category:Top of the Tots songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Songs Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggles in America Category:Geographic Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:American songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Duet songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles